Bogna Sykorova's computer
Bogna Sykorova's computer is one of the hackable computers in the System Rift DLC for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It can be found in a third-floor apartment opposite the Palisade Blade Lobby. The computer has a security rating of 3. The e-mails on this computer provide some backstory on Bogna's relationship with her augmented father. E-mails RE: My father From: Renata To: Bogna Sykorova Bogna, I had no idea! We definitely need to get a drink after our shift tonight. If you ever need an ear, I am here. Renata REFERENCED EMAIL: ---------------------------------------- From: Bogna Sykorova To: Renata Subject: My father Renata, I want to finish up something we started talking about at the end of our shift last week. My father keeps trying to talk with me from Golem City. I blocked his number so I do not get his calls, but I still get his voicemails. They make you pay extra for that service! You really want to know why I hate him so much? It is simple. I told him I would never speak to him if he got that stupid augment. I was a natural, even back then. He thought I was bluffing. Or he thought that I would change my beliefs. He got the augment anyway of course, the Aug Incident happened soon after. He went completely crazy during the incident and killed our dog! This was a dog we both loved and he just mangled it. I can never be in the same room with my father ever again. As soon as Golem City opened up, I made sure he was on the first transport there. Since then, he has become addicted to everything you can be addicted to. Now, I never see him AND I LOVE IT! If he died today, I would not go to his funeral. So, there. That is why I have "daddy issues." Bogna Prague Symphony From: Waldemar Sykorov To: Bogna Sykorova Bogna, I got two tickets for the Prague City Symphony Holiday show in mid-December. They were free through my school. Let me know if you are interested. I think it would be great to see you before I move in January. I know you do not care, but Papa sends his love. He has been going to rehab in Golem City for three weeks. If you can believe it, he makes sense when he talks on the phone now. Waldemar Hello... From: Igor Sykorov To: Bogna Sykorova Dearest Bogna It has taken me a while but I realize now that I have never said the following words to you I AM SORRY I wanted to say them to you out loud but it seems like you never want to be on the phone with me I have reached a certain amount of clarity now with a rehab center here in It was my choice to get the augment Whether you or I think it is wrong or right is a separate issue that will be debated for ages And will probably never have a solid answer What happened to me was a tragedy I will take all of the blame if you want me to There is no excuse for my actions during the incident and after I could not control my body I was powerless I am not anymore I have never been more in control of my body than I am today I have been 100% clean for 76 days Please call me Papa Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - System Rift computers